


The Diary

by AlissaShawWrites



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Precious Peter Parker, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: Sable and her quiet classmate Peter Parker are assigned a project together and while going through his notes; she accidentally finds out about a slight crush he has. The crush he has on her.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Silver Sablinova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	The Diary

Sable always thought that Peter Parker was a sweet kid. He always seemed to want to help people, he was very intelligent, and all-around a very nice person. Even though she didn't often care about mundane things like relationships, she often found herself thinking about what it would be like to date her classmate. Not that it mattered; many of their classmates showed interest in him and he never seemed to show any interest back. He was much happier focusing on his work or with this 'side job' he had.

"So what do you think?" 

She realized that she had zoned out while he was talking. "Yes," she agreed. 

"Good because I already have a ton of notes." He reached into his backpack and pulled out at least nine blue notebooks. 

“You certainly do have a lot of notes. Are these all full?”

He nodded enthusiastically. “I found it really interesting. But it’s not all one subject. I lose my backpacks and books a lot so I keep a notebook pretty much everywhere so I always have one but when you invited me over I brought all of them so that we could use all of my notes.”

“How could you possibly lose so many backpacks?”

He rubbed the back of his neck and fixed his glasses. “Long story.”

Sable could sense how uncomfortable Peter seemed to get at the question so she opened one of the notebooks and skimmed through it, “oh well. As long as you brought what we needed. I don’t have nearly as many notes as you.”

“I take a lot of notes. It keeps me from getting distracted.”

“You get distracted easily?”

“Yeah,” he said a bit more wistfully than she expected. 

“Anyway, we should begin.”

They worked carefully on their presentation for a few hours before the sound of distant sirens broke their train of thought. They both instinctively looked towards the window. “Never a quiet night in this city.”

She looked over to find him going pale and starting to sweat. “I’m sorry,” he said anxiously.

“Are you alright?”

He began throwing his books back into his bag. “I’m sorry, I just have to go. It’s getting late. Thanks for having me over.” He was out the door, down the stairs and down the street before she could even comprehend what he had done. 

She shrugged it off as a panic attack. Peter always seemed to be a skittish kid who would disappear at the earliest sign of trouble. Most people chalked it up to anxiety and who was she to judge in a city full of supervillains. Instead of lingering on it, she moved on to cleaning up the mess they had made.

On her bedside table, she found one of his notebooks that he had left behind. She flipped through it, hoping to find some useful information she could add to their slides but as she read through it, she came to realize that it wasn’t notes from school; they were more about his life. What he ate, how he felt strange after a spider bite and had built muscle mass out of nowhere, and then there were entries about her. At that point, she needed to continue. She had seen her name first appear in an entry about her first day at the school, and from then on her name popped up in almost every single page since. 

She stopped to read one,

‘Feb 5,  
Sable; the new girl let me borrow her pen today after I broke my pencil. I used it as an excuse to talk to her. She’s super nice, at least I think. She’s kind of dark sometimes and gets frustrated easily but I know she’s not mean. There is definitely a part of her that’s really nice. I can see it in her eyes when I tell her a joke. Maybe I’ll make her laugh one of these days. I bet she has a pretty laugh.’

She skipped a few of the pages that talked about that arachnid themed superhero and went straight for the next entry with her in it.

‘Feb 13,  
I went to see the girls’ rugby game today. Sable plays. I don't really understand rugby but she really seems to like it. She's so great at it, at least I think. People cheer for her a lot so I'm assuming she's great. 

She looks great when she plays. So strong and terrifying if I'm being honest. She looks like she could kill someone and it's really, really hot. Sometimes I wish she'd be like that with me. I don't know how to explain it but the idea of her pushing me against the wall with that fire still burning in her eyes… but I don't think she'd be interested in me with everyone else she could have. Plus she might be in a relationship with Yuri. So lucky… I wish I was her." 

Sable reread that page a few times; unable to really comprehend what she was seeing. Was he; the picture of innocence, really hoping she'd pin him against the wall and have her way with him? No way. She must be misreading it. 

She dialled Yuri's number and waited. 

"You better not have murdered that poor Parker boy." 

"Why is that what you think this is about?" 

"Because he was supposed to be at your house most of the night and you just called me out of the blue; breathing heavily, without even texting me first so what else should I think?" 

"You have no faith in me." 

"I have faith in your anger." 

"I did not kill him! I just found out something I should not have ever learned." 

"Explain." 

Sable sighed and flipped through the notebook before continuing, "he accidentally left a book in my room as he was leaving. It looked exactly like his other notebooks so I thought I would just continue working on the project but it wasn't his notes, it was his diary." 

"Sable! You shouldn't read a boy’s diary!" 

"I did not do it maliciously! But my name was on it; quite a lot might I add! I had to." 

"Oh, sure you did. So what did it say then?" 

"He wants me to pin him against a wall." There was a long silence before a fit of laughter from Yuri's end. "Hey! You cannot laugh!" 

Through her giggles, she managed to squeak out, "I knew- I knew he wasn't that innocent!" 

"Yuriko Watanabe!" 

"Uh oh am I in trouble now?" 

"Yes! I am not sure what to do!" 

"Read me some so I know what we're working with." 

"Okay, here's one from March 8th. 'She sat in front of me in chemistry today. Normally she sits by the window so I don't know what changed but I'm glad she did. She took off her jacket and I could see her muscles. It's silly I guess but I love looking at her muscles. I wonder what it would feel like to get a hug from her. With my strength, I can’t imagine it would hurt me but I want her to try.’”

Sable sighed, “then there’s a bunch scribbled out.”

She could hear the smirk on Yuris face as she spoke, “oh I bet he wrote something really dirty and then got embarrassed.”

“That’s very likely.”

“He really likes you, huh? Well, what are you going to do about it? Tell him? Make a move? Are you interested in him at all?”

“Well…”

“You do like him, don’t you? Honestly, I don’t blame you. If I liked men, I would probably like him.”

“I suppose I will have to make a move when he comes over tomorrow.”

“Let me know how it goes!”

They said their goodbyes and then called it a night with this new information still fresh in Sable’s mind. 

The hours ticked by at a quick pace; as night turned to day and school came and went. They were back in her room once more with him seemingly unaware of his missing book. 

She watched him unpack his stuff and noticed something different about the way he moved. He was clumsier and stiff. Almost in pain when he turned his torso one way or another. And yet, he was just as upbeat as always. His eyes were still shining and filled with that spark she had always seen in him. She liked that. That optimism, the way he smiled at her, the way he stuck his tongue out when he was focusing. 

She stood up from her desk and made her way over to the edge of the bed where he was sitting; still unpacking his backpack, and pushed him down. He let out a startled gasp as she pinned his hands above his head and positioned herself on his lap. “Tell me, Peter Parker. Do you like me?”

He swallowed hard and responded in a newly timid voice, “y-yeah. You’re-you’re a good friend.”

“I did not mean as a friend. I meant, are you romantically interested in me? Sexually interested in me? How do you feel about me now, as I hold you down so you cannot move? As you look into my eyes?”

“I-” his voice ran dry. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No! No, I don’t. I just- I never expected you to-”

She cut him off, “I like you, Peter Parker. I often misread you as a very innocent boy but I know that there is more to you than meets the eye. You hold such secrets and I feel as though I may be one of them. You show up to my rugby games though you do not like sports, you always say good morning and good night each day, and you always listen to my every word as if your life depended on it. I need to know, do you like me?”

He took a few deep breaths and nodded. “Yes, I do. A lot actually! I just didn’t know how to tell you; or if I even should.”

“I wish you had. But we are here now.”

“Then I guess I should ask then, huh? Will you go out with me?”

She smiled softly. “Yes. I would like that.”

“Great! We should go get dinner or something to celebrate.”

“I have another idea if you are up for it?” She tightened her grip on his wrists and with her free hand; teased at his slightly exposed skin just below his shirt. “If you would like too of course.”

“YES! Uh, yes please?”

She let out a soft giggle as she leaned in to begin placing gentle kisses along his collar bone. 

At some point in the night; before he had to leave, she would have to slip his diary back in with the rest of his books. But for now; she had other things on her mind.


End file.
